


脱兔

by cicada9603



Series: 苦昼短 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 幼年露普，冰湖时期，伊万带受伤的基尔伯特回了自己家。





	脱兔

**Author's Note:**

> *乌克兰的名字我使用了“喀秋莎”

基尔伯特一瘸一拐地跟在伊万身后，自己才刚认识他没多久，丑态就全被看光了，他咬牙尽量不让自己发出疼痛的呻吟，可是他脚崴了，肋骨或许也断了几根，全身湿漉漉的，呛水的恐惧仍盘踞在心中。他啐了一口带血的唾沫到雪地上，也不管伊万听到没有，他实在难受得紧，又冷到发抖，这片雪原不比柯尼斯堡暖和，尽管那也是在北方了，可是远不及这里寒冷。基尔伯特想要快点回到自己的部队中去，可是这并不是一件现实的事情，他们骑兵几乎全军覆没，多数都掉进了湖里，他并不认为会有人傻得如同伊万一样去救起他的战友。他挑了下眉看了眼在自己的前方带路的伊万，比自己矮上一些，戴着丑陋的毛绒帽子，他正领着自己穿过层层叠叠的森林不知要去哪里。基尔伯特抓紧了身上的衣服，伊万把自己的外套脱给了他，这倒是让自己稍微暖和了一点，毕竟他掉进了冰层下的湖水中，四肢都要冻到麻木了。真是好心，他在心里讥讽起来，难道不怕我反击他吗？随后他又瞬间感到一丝罪恶感，这不能是他的行为准则，基尔伯特一向光明磊落，也希望自己的行为能恪守这样的自我约束。他们沉默着走了一会儿，风雪更大了起来，基尔伯特都抬不起头来，他感到无助，跟在伊万身后完全不知道目的地到底在哪里，心里便有些慌乱。

“我们到底要去哪儿？”基尔伯特顶着暴雪开了口，语气中意外且罕见的带上了一点惊慌失措。

“你最好闭上嘴巴，说话会消耗体力。”伊万瓮声瓮气地回他，很不耐烦。

基尔伯特烦躁地一步蹿到伊万身旁抓住孩童的衣领，愤怒地盯着对方看，想要从他的眼睛里找出一丝答案。可是伊万不愿再说更多的话，他皱起眉，厌恶地将手放到基尔伯特抓着他的手腕上，用力掐着把他的手甩下去。他力气的确很大，基尔伯特痛得倒吸一口冷气，从牙缝里发出“嘶嘶”的声响，他何曾这样过，这是何等的屈辱。但是毕竟是在敌人的地盘，基尔伯特只得认栽，悻悻然松了手，等候伊万的后续动作。接着他就看到比自己小一些的孩童正在微微发颤，看起来还是受到了寒冷的困扰，基尔伯特犹豫着自己要不要做出一些什么举动，刚想抬手伊万就转身继续往前了，他收回手跟上，颇有些懊恼。

不过基尔伯特最终还是一个跨步来到伊万身旁，这时他们已经又走了一段距离，基尔伯特看伊万抖得实在厉害，已经从轻微的幅度上升到剧烈，他便再也不能怀揣着莫大的罪恶感继续披着本就属于伊万的外套。他伸出手把伊万揽到自己身边，对方吓了一大跳，就要举起拳头攻击基尔伯特，但是马上就被基尔伯特裹进衣服里面，伊万停下了自己的动作，疑惑地看着基尔伯特。

“我觉得这样你应该会暖和一点。”基尔伯特别过脸去盯着雪地看，他有些害羞，这是个不应该存在于他身上的情感，但是他现在心里满是愧疚与另一种复杂的他说不出的情绪。这并不太好，他提醒着自己，之前从没有体验过这样的感受，心脏猛烈跳动着，带动着他的喉咙分泌出更多腥甜的液体。

“到底还走不走了？”基尔伯特被伊万盯得浑身不舒服，他不想被对方这么看着，仿佛自己只是一件供人把玩的物品，有的时候家乡的牧师也会这么看着他，他真的很恐惧这种感觉。

“……谢谢你，基尔伯特。”伊万轻声开口，他仍旧有些疑惑，这个敌人突然对他示好，让他有些措手不及，还有些戒备，不清楚对方这么做的目的是什么，毕竟二人还是处在敌对的立场。可是自己又是因为什么而跳下湖水救起同样年幼的基尔伯特的呢，他又深深看了一眼对方，基尔伯特已经低下头艰难地走起路来，就在自己身旁，伊万看着他就如同雪一样的头发，还有苍白得像是失血过多的皮肤，唯有红色的鲜血和大片青紫的伤痕才能让他拥有色彩，才能看起来像个活人。伊万同时又对基尔伯特好奇，他真的很好奇，他没有太多的感觉被侵略的愤怒，哪怕他理应拥有，可是看着这么一个年龄同自己相差不了多少的孩子，他很难调出这种情绪来。伊万抓紧了自己这半边的衣服，基尔伯特没有全部还给他，却用了一个更加古怪的举动，他们分享同一件外套，伊万先前没有与别人做过这样的事，就算是自己的姐姐也只是与他披着一条毯子。但是毯子不是外套，并不是自己专属的物品，他觉得基尔伯特有些怪异，这个举动实在亲密了点，对方比自己高上一些，一只胳膊横过自己的脖子搭在他的肩上，倒有些像他被基尔伯特圈在怀中。伊万咬咬自己嘴中的肉，他紧张的时候就会这么做，可是基尔伯特的胸膛又是这么温暖，像是方才的落湖都没有带走他的热度。

他们就这样钻在同一件外套下面回了伊万住的地方，基尔伯特困惑地绕着木房转了一圈，想看看这是否是个陷阱，他已经把外套还给伊万了，他有些冷，但是还好，没有方才这么冷了，但是身上的疼痛提醒着他的伤势仍旧十分严重。伊万没有在意基尔伯特的动作，他有些疲惫，与基尔伯特打架消耗了太多了精力，他在回来之前就让其他的战士都各自解散了，现在只想躺到自己的床上好好睡一觉。可是他把基尔伯特带回来了，他又该让他待在哪里呢？伊万放下想要打开房门的手，扭头去找已经消失到房子另一端的基尔伯特。他大喊了几声，却没有听到对方的回答，伊万心头又聚起一团无名火，他就不能有一刻相信一下自己吗，他都说了这么清楚他不会伤害他了，只是想帮忙包扎一下伤口，况且暴风雪就要来了，他又与自己的部队走失，这样冒然冲到雪地里无疑是送死。伊万在心里骂着那个莽撞的同龄人，快步往房子背面去了，然后他就看到摔倒在膝盖上的基尔伯特，他左手抓着胸口，右手勉强能够撑住雪地，鲜血从他嘴角淌了下来，基尔伯特的手指关节泛着白，紧紧抓着雪地，甚至可以说是抠着已经染上血的雪，胡乱的抓痕遗留在那里，显示着他此刻的痛苦。伊万赶忙走过去，低声询问基尔伯特是否还好，他伸手探了探对方的额头，正异常地滚烫，伊万便迅速搀扶起基尔伯特，快步进到房子里去。

伊万把基尔伯特放到自己房间的床上，又奔出去寻找自己的姐姐，喀秋莎正在厨房里忙着，并没有听见外面的声响，伊万的出现把她吓了一跳，她的弟弟语无伦次地描述了一下目前的状况，喀秋莎起先困惑地看着伊万，随后立刻反应过来，抓起一旁烧好的水跑向伊万的房间。基尔伯特正躺在床上，他白色的衣服已经渗出大片的血来，沾在伊万的床单上，他没有昏迷过去，他不允许自己这样，不允许自己有一星半点的不强大，死命咬着牙撑着他的精神。但他因为失血过度而已经开始瞳孔涣散，无法正常聚焦到跑进门的女人和伊万，他不能张嘴，一张嘴就会尖叫出声。他想尖叫，想大喊，基尔伯特想喊疼，他好疼，疼得快要死去了，肺部又像被巨大的水泡堵住，让他无法呼吸，他的眼前不断闪现着跌落冰面的那一瞬间，他大喊着挣扎，就像现在这样胡乱甩着手蹬着腿，渐渐就失去了力气，他惊恐地感受到水逐渐漫过自己的胸口，他无法呼吸，也如同现在这样，不，他可能还在湖水之中，他能感受到湖水的压迫，冰冷又笼罩着死亡的阴影。

他不想他不想他不想，他不想就这样死去！

谁来救救我，请来救救我，神啊请你救救我！

“救……救命！”基尔伯特再也支撑不住，他崩溃地尖叫起来，歇斯底里地大哭，把喀秋莎和伊万吓到了。

“你确定他会好起来吗？”伊万攥紧了喀秋莎的袖子，他被基尔伯特的状态吓坏了，完全忘记了先前自己还被对方攻击的事情。

“我不知道，但是我们得试一试，万尼亚你来搭把手。”喀秋莎深呼吸了一下然后冷静下来，眼前这个可怜的孩子正被死亡扼住咽喉，她没处理过这样的事情，但是如果对方正在发烧，好吧伊万之前也一直生病，自己还算有些经验，况且对方并不是人类，应该能够挺过来。她往前踏了一步来到床前，她解开基尔伯特的衣服，那孩子死命抓着她，像是抓着水面的浮木一般，她只好轻声哄着基尔伯特，撩开他的湿发，不停亲吻着他的额头，期盼他能够稳定下来。喀秋莎一般是这样照顾伊万的，她希望这对基尔伯特也有用，也确实如此，基尔伯特渐渐停下了他剧烈的哭泣，喀秋莎引导着他跟随她一起平缓地吸气再吐气，基尔伯特做不到，他疯狂颤抖着，摇着头，他感觉自己要窒息了，喀秋莎的手轻轻捋着他的胸口，再次耐心地指导着他。

“基尔伯特，你得试一试，跟着喀秋莎试一试，拜托了，你会死的。”伊万在一旁开了口，他抱来一床毯子，很厚也很沉，他快步跑向床边，也用手抚上基尔伯特的背部，有规律地上下安抚着他。基尔伯特缓慢地点点头，他的意识稍微恢复了一点，开始试图跟随喀秋莎一起先将胸中的空气吐出来，再深深交换着新鲜的空气。他这样来回了几次，杂乱的心跳也慢慢恢复了原本的速度，他依旧颤抖着，但不再像刚刚那般惊恐，现在才能感受到头晕与体冷，他知道自己发烧了，或许是因为身上的伤，他深深低下头去，不想让自己面前的两人看到自己无助的表情。他刚刚失态了，这是在家乡不被允许的事情，他是无敌的，他是强大的，但是他却失败了。基尔伯特死命咬着嘴唇，不让自己再次崩溃，但是他自责又难过，不知道该如何面对他人。

喀秋莎和伊万能感受基尔伯特已经逐渐平静下来，现在就是常规的发烧和处理伤口，喀秋莎解开基尔伯特的衣服，对方一动不动任由她摆布，这不是一个很好的兆头，喀秋莎皱了皱眉，停顿了一下手头的动作，转头试探性地看了看伊万，自己的弟弟摇头表示他也不清楚发生了什么。但是他们还是得把基尔伯特的湿衣服换掉，喀秋莎继续帮基尔伯特脱去里衣，那已经全部湿透，伊万则快速帮基尔伯特裹进毛毯之中，他又拿过准备好的毛巾帮他擦着滴水的头发。喀秋莎看到小骑士身上多处的伤痕，她准备了一些草药，平时帮伊万敷伤口用的，她又起身起找干净的布条，暂时离开了房间。现在只剩伊万与基尔伯特两个人了，伊万不知道该说些什么，想起什么似的翻找出一些自己的衣服放在一旁的椅子上。

“我的衣服，可能有些小，但是这些都是干净的，你……你可以穿。”伊万小心翼翼地开口，可是基尔伯特仍旧低着头，他好像嘴里在说些什么，伊万并不能听清，那太清了，他要凑近了才能勉强分辨。

“……失败了……”基尔伯特嗫嚅着，他的牙齿发抖，有些口齿不清，“……条顿……不允许……软弱……失败……”伊万只能听到部分话语，但是他好像明白了什么，他突然觉得基尔伯特有些可怜，只是一点点，他还是清楚地记着是他要攻打自己，但是现在的这个基尔伯特的确也让他恨不起来。伊万脱了外套和鞋跳上床，他紧紧抱住基尔伯特，想将温暖和平静过度给他。基尔伯特终于抬起了头，眼神中满是恐慌与讶异。

“你在做什么！”他小声叫了一下，试图将伊万喝止住。

但是伊万不说话，仍旧死死抱住他，基尔伯特挣扎了两下，但是对方的力量太大，不是现在虚弱的自己可以对抗的，他认命地被比自己小一些的男孩抱在怀中，静静感受着从对方胸口递过来的热量。

“不要害怕基尔伯特，你会没事的。”伊万慢慢梳着基尔伯特的头发，对方身上除了浓重的血腥外，伊万意外地闻到了淡淡的雪松的味道。他能感受到基尔伯特逐渐停止了颤抖，大一点的男孩不说话，但伊万知道他听进去了，于是他再接着说下去，“偶尔的失败没有关系，你可以软弱，你也被允许虚弱，都是一时的基尔伯特，你会再次强大起来的，对吗？”

“可是……没有人会相信一个失败的我……”基尔伯特轻轻地回答着伊万的问话。

“我会，基尔伯特，我相信你。”伊万轻声笑起来，他不停抚摸着基尔伯特的头发，这不仅能让对方平静下来，也能让自己更加安心。他当然相信基尔伯特能够再次强大，他憧憬着对方，在很久之前，在他见到飞扬的披风之前，他憧憬他的力量，弱小的他渴求的力量。伊万自然痛恨对方妄图侵略自己的地盘，但同时他也尊重基尔伯特，现在他就在自己怀中发着抖，伊万觉得浑身的血液都沸腾起来，这是一个奇妙的感觉，他有些眩晕，那是激动的眩晕，他是否可以幻想一下有一天自己能够再次这样将基尔伯特抱进自己的怀里呢？他学着喀秋莎轻轻吻着基尔伯特的头发，再到对方滚烫的额头，基尔伯特合上了眼睛，他感受到了平和，难得拥有的平和。

等喀秋莎拿着布条回到房间的时候就看到两个小孩靠在一起双双睡着，她微笑着看了会儿前这个很少出现的画面，然后叫醒了他们。她还是要给基尔伯特包扎伤口，但是她知道他会好起来的，伊万也会好起来的。基尔伯特感谢了喀秋莎对他的照顾，然后他就想再睡一会儿，这样才能恢复体力，他躺下来，静静看着伊万，也感谢了他，伊万脸红起来，他没指望基尔伯特会对他说谢谢。

“……你可以一起来……如果你不介意的话……”基尔伯特小声地说了一句话，然而没有等到伊万的回答，他有些尴尬，再过了长久的时间之后又补充上了一句，“这毕竟是你的床，没必要全部让给我……”

伊万随即行动起来，他再次回到床上，在基尔伯特身边躺下，他拨弄了一下基尔伯特的头发，对方把头全部埋到被子里去了。

“你冷吗基尔伯特？”伊万轻轻问话。

“有，有点。”

于是伊万便抱住了他，两个孩子在此时放下了之前的种种对立，获得了片刻的和平与宁静。


End file.
